wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znachor/12
Rozdział XII Pierwsze czerwone liście klonów zaczęły opadać z drzew. Jesień była wczesna jeszcze, ciepła, cicha, słoneczna. W dni powszednie pługi wychodziły w pole i traktem ciągnęły furmanki obładowane ciężkimi workami, ale w niedzielę pusto było wszędzie. Tylko świerszcze ćwierkały, tylko ptak jakiś poderwał się czasem nad rżyskami spokojnym, niespłoszonym lotem lub ociężałym kłusem przebiegł spasiony zając. W tę ciszę ostrym stentorowym warkotem wdzierał się głos motoru. Motocykl minął dojazd do młyna i skręcił z traktu w boczną drogę między zaroślami. Młody Czyński jeździł szybko, lecz był doskonałym kierowcą i Marysia, która trochę bała się podczas pierwszych wycieczek, teraz już czuła się na tylnym siodełku zupełnie bezpieczna. Tylko na ostrzejszych skrętach instynktownie mocniej trzymała towarzysza. Droga prowadziła do wickuńskiego lasu. Jeździli tu każdej niedzieli. Zwykle po obiedzie Marysia wychodziła na trakt za miasteczko i tu spotykali się z dala od ludzkich oczu. Rzadko spotykali tu kogokolwiek, a i w takich wypadkach Marysia mogła nie obawiać się, że zostanie poznana. Zielony kombinezon, szlem i okulary zmieniały ją do niepoznania. Do lasu było coś około sześciu kilometrów i tam spędzali czas do wieczora, a wieczorem Leszek odwoził Marysię znowu do Radoliszek, a sam okrężną drogą wracał do Ludwikowa. Zachowanie najdalej posuniętych ostrożności było konieczne, gdyż złe języki nie zostawiłyby na Marysi suchej nitki, gdyby się rozeszło, że we dwójkę z młodym inżynierem jeździ do lasu. Tej jednak niedzieli Leszek, pomagając Marysi zapiąć kombinezon, powiedział: – To już ostatnia nasza konspiracja. W jego tonie było coś zastanawiającego. – Dlaczego ostatnia? – zapytała Marysia. – Bo jutro ogłosimy wszystkim, że jesteśmy zaręczeni. Marysia znieruchomiała. – Co ty mówisz, Leszku! – szepnęła. Ogarnął ją nagły przestrach przed tym, co miało nastąpić. Oczywiście wierzyła narzeczonemu. Wierzyła bezgranicznie. Ale przecież gdzieś w głębi, w podświadomości żyło w niej jakieś spokojne i smutne zwątpienie. Wolała nie zastanawiać się nad przyszłością. Teraźniejszość była tak piękna, że zdawało się, iż cokolwiek by przyszło, musiało być gorsze. – No, siadaj, kochanie – przynaglał Leszek – musimy mieć dziś dużo czasu na uplanowanie wszystkiego. W milczeniu usadowiła się na siodełku. Pęd powietrza zawsze ją trochę oszałamiał, ale dziś czuła się prawie nieprzytomna. Nie przypuszczała, by mogło to nastąpić tak prędko, nie wiedziała zresztą, od czego ujawnienie ich narzeczeństwa było uzależnione. Nie wiedziała i nie umiała się dowiedzieć, gdyż Leszek po gruntownym rozważeniu sprawy postanowił zataić przed nią swoje posunięcia. Właśnie wczoraj zakończył je i miał teraz w kieszeni najformalniejszy kontrakt. Dokument ten zawierał trzyletnią umowę między rodzicami i synem. Na mocy kontraktu młody Czyński obejmował stanowisko kierownika produkcji w fabryce z niezbyt wprawdzie wysoką, lecz zupełnie wystarczającą pensją. Wycyganienie od rodziców takiej umowy nie było zbyt ładnym chwytem. Musiał użyć tego podstępu, lecz właśnie dlatego, że nie był to podstęp chwalebny, wolał zamilczeć o nim wobec Marysi. Obawiał się, i zapewne nie bez słuszności, że dziewczyna gotowa byłaby oprzeć się i nie chcieć skorzystać z wygód zdobytych w taki sposób. Osobiście Leszek nie zachwycał się swoją machinacją, lecz nie żywił też specjalnych skrupułów. Ostatecznie była to walka o byt, walka o szczęście własne i szczęście kochanej dziewczyny. Musiał zdobyć potrzebne atuty i zdobył je. Musiał wytrącić rodzicom z rąk środki represyjne i wytrącił je. W poniedziałek – ułożył już to sobie – oświadczy im, że postanowił nieodwołalnie ożenić się z Marysią. Wówczas oczywiście zrozumieją, dlaczego upierał się przy kontrakcie. – Tak – powie im – to prawda. Przewidywałem, że zechcecie utrudnić mi małżeństwo, przewidywałem, że przekładając swoje przesądy kastowe nad szczęście swego syna będziecie starali się zmusić mnie do zmiany postanowienia i że nie cofniecie się przed użyciem wszelkich środków. Nie widzę wobec tego racji, dla której ja musiałbym z góry wyrzekać się środków obrony. Zresztą nie popełniłem żadnego nadużycia. Będziecie musieli płacić mi przez trzy lata pensję, ale przecie nie za darmo. Otrzymacie w zamian rzetelną i sumienną pracę. A teraz macie do wyboru: albo pogodzicie się z sytuacją, poznacie moją przyszłą żonę i przyjmiecie ją jako nowego członka rodziny, albo wykreślicie i mnie z rodziny. Och, wiedział doskonale, że rodzice od razu nie ulegną. Wiedział, że posypią się prośby i groźby, że będą łzy i obrazy, że może rzeczywiście dojść do zerwania stosunków i do jawnej wojny. Lecz na to nie było już rady. W głębi duszy jednak miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wreszcie uzyskać ich zgodę. Byle zechcieli poznać Marysię. Był przekonany, że jej wdzięk, jej inteligencja, jej dobroć i te wszystkie zalety, jakich nie spotykał u tylu innych panien, przemówią najlepiej do przekonania rodziców. W każdym razie przygotowany był na wszystko i w zależności od tego, jak przyjmą rodzice jego jutrzejsze oświadczenie, układał dalszy plan działania. Tak czy owak, Marysia zaraz od jutra musiała porzucić pracę w sklepie. Jeżeli rodzice pogodzą się z wolą syna, przeniosłaby się natychmiast do Ludwikowa. Jeżeli nie, musiałaby do czasu ślubu wyjechać do Wilna. Leszek i tam przygotował wszystko. Zamieszkałaby na ten miesiąc u Wacków Korczyńskich. Wacek był szkolnym kolegą Leszka, a pani Korczyńska najserdeczniej zaopiekowałaby się narzeczoną Leszka, którego bardzo lubiła. Pozostawało omówienie z Marysią spraw dotyczących jej wyjazdu i rozstania się z dotychczasową opiekunką. Bądź co bądź nie była jeszcze pełnoletnia i taka Szkopkowa, choć Leszek tego poważnie nie brał w rachubę, mogła robić jakieś trudności. Poza tym w razie wyjazdu do Wilna wyłaniała się jeszcze drażliwa kwestia pieniężna. Nie wiedział, czy Marysia, która na pewno własnych pieniędzy nie ma, zgodzi się przyjąć potrzebną kwotę od niego. Nie byłaby to zresztą wielka suma. Pani Korczyńska zajęłaby się w Wilnie uzupełnieniem Marysinej garderoby sama. Obliczyliby się później, a na szczęście Wackowi, który jest świetnie zarabiającym adwokatem, te drobne wydatki nie zrobią żadnej różnicy. O tym wszystkim rozmyślał Leszek podczas drogi. Marysia, siedząc za nim, również pogrążona była w swoich myślach. Droga była, jak zwykle w niedzielę, pusta. Dopiero koło mostku spotkali chłopską furmankę ciągnioną przez małego konika. Koń przestraszył się maszyny i rzucił się na bok. Woźnica chyba był pijany, bo zamiast ściągnąć w porę lejce, wyskoczył do rowu. Jego pasażer wysypał się za nim. Tumany kurzu zakryły ten obraz, który podziwiali zresztą zaledwie sekundę. Leszek nie zatrzymał się i tylko Marysi przez chwilę się zdawało, że pasażerem furmanki był ktoś znajomy. I nie myliła się: pasażerem był Zenon Wojdyłło. Gdy motocykl zniknął w obłokach kurzu na zakręcie, Zenon wygramolił się z rowu i wygrażając pięścią, wybełkotał kilka soczystych przekleństw, tym soczystszych, że rzeczywiście był pijany. Ani Marysia jednak, ani Leszek już tego nie słyszeli. Droga rozszerzała się właśnie i wpadała w stary, wysokopienny las. Dojechali do niewielkiej polanki i tu rozłożyli się swoim małym obozem. Nieskomplikowana uczta składała się z owoców i z paru tabliczek czekolady. Zostawili to wszystko przy ukrytym w krzakach motocyklu i wziąwszy się za ręce, poszli nad brzeg wąwozu. Zawsze tu siadywali. Wąwóz był głęboki, o stromych zboczach, na dnie płynął wąziutki, czarny strumyczek. Nieraz, siedząc tu cichutko, widzieli sarny przychodzące do wody. Dziś jednak rozmawiali, a ich głosy, odbijając się echem w parowie, musiały wypłaszać sarny. – Kochanie moje – mówił Leszek – skończyły się już nasze przykrości. Za miesiąc bierzemy ślub. Wyobrażam sobie minę poczciwego proboszcza, gdy zjawimy się, by dać na zapowiedzi! No, jego minę i innych! Będzie sensacja! Zatarł ręce i zdziwił się spojrzawszy na Marysię: – Jesteś czymś zmartwiona? – Bo widzisz – westchnęła – dla mnie to wszystko nie będzie rzeczą przyjemną. Łatwo możesz sobie wyobrazić, co ludzie powiedzą. – Cóż mogą powiedzieć? – Ano że wychodzę za ciebie dla kariery... dla pieniędzy, dla stanowiska, że robię dobry interes, że udało mi się złapać takiego męża... Leszek poczerwieniał. – To są głupstwa! Jak możesz coś podobnego przypuszczać? – Sam wiesz doskonale, że tak będą mówić. – Więc im odpowiem – wybuchnął – że są bałwanami. Własną nędzną miarką chcą mierzyć wszystko. Ale wara od ciebie! Wara! Nie bój się, potrafię obronić swoją żonę. Przed samym diabłem! Jeżeli w ogóle takie brzydkie słowo jak interes może tu wchodzić w grę, to tylko ja robię dobry interes żeniąc się z tobą. Tak, tylko ja, bo bez ciebie nie mógłbym żyć. I nie chciałbym. A ty wyszłabyś za mnie, choćbym grosza nie miał, nazywał się Pipcikowski i był zwykłym robotnikiem. Gotów jestem na to przysiąc! Marysia przytuliła się doń. – I nie popełniłbyś krzywoprzysięstwa. Na pewno wolałabym, byś był biedny. – Ależ ja jestem, kochanie, biedny. Nie mam nic. Wszystko należy do moich rodziców i zależne jest od ich fantazji. Ja mam tylko posadę w Ludwikowie. Pensję i niewielki apartamencik. To wszystko. Więc widzisz, że nie robisz żadnej kariery. Największym moim skarbem będziesz ty... Skarbem, którego nikomu nie oddam... Wpatrywał się z zachwytem w jej pochyloną głowę, w złotawe błyski słońca na gładko przyczesanych włosach, w subtelny profil. – Nawet nie wiesz – mówił – jaka ty jesteś piękna. Przecie widziałem tysiące kobiet. Tysiące. Widziałem te renomowane piękności, za którymi świat szaleje, różne gwiazdy filmowe i inne. Żadna z nich nie mogłaby równać się z tobą. A już na pewno żadna nie ma takiego wdzięku. Ty nie wiesz, że każdy twój ruch, każdy uśmiech, każde spojrzenie to dzieło sztuki. W tych parszywych Radoliszkach też nie umieli poznać się na tobie! Ale zobaczysz, kiedy wprowadzę cię w wielki świat! Wszyscy głowy potracą! Mówię ci! Najsławniejsi malarze będą dobijać się o portretowanie ciebie. Pisma ilustrowane będą podawać twoje fotografie... – O Boże! – zaśmiała się. – Jak ty strasznie przesadzasz! – Nic nie przesadzam! Zobaczysz sama. A ja będę chodził dumny jak król. Wiem, że to próżność, ale bodaj każdy mężczyzna ma tę wadę. Cieszy go i napełnia pychą to, że ma kobietę, której mu wszyscy zazdroszczą. Marysia potrząsnęła głową. – Jeżeli nawet znaleźliby się tacy, co dopatrzyliby się we mnie jakiejś urody, to i tak do zazdrości byłoby jeszcze mało. Strach znów ogarnia na myśl, jak ja będę kompromitowała się swoim brakiem form towarzyskich, swoim nieobyciem i głupotą. – Maryśka! – No tak. Myślisz, że twoi znajomi zapomną mi to, że byłam panienką sklepową u pani Szkopkowej? Będę cały czas jak na cenzurowanym. Bo i rzeczywiście jestem zwykłym kopciuszkiem, prowincjonalną gąską. Nie potrafię wśród twoich ruszać się, nie potrafię z nimi mówić. Przecie moje wykształcenie jest prawic żadne. Wprawdzie mamusia miała zamiar przygotować mnie do matury, ale jak wiesz, matury nie mam. Żenisz się z – prostaczką. W jej głosie brzmiał smutek. Leszek łagodnie wziął ją za rękę i zapytał: – Powiedz, Marysieńko, czy uważasz mnie za bezkrytycznego i naiwnego głupca? – Ale cóż znowu! – zaprotestowała. – Czy sądzisz, że swoimi wymaganiami i poziomem kryteriów stoję znacznie niżej od moich krewnych i znajomych?... Bo z tego, co mówisz, może tak wyglądać. Ja, ostateczny głupiec, biorę ciebie za żonę, dopatrując się w tobie zalet, których nie masz, a dopiero oni obejrzawszy cię odkryją, że się myliłem. – Nie, Leszku – zaprzeczyła pojednawczo. – Ty patrzysz na moje braki pobłażliwie, bo mnie kochasz. – Więc i oni cię pokochają. – Daj to, Boże. – A twoje braki są w ogóle urojeniem. Życzyłbym wszystkim pannom, by wyglądały tak rasowo jak ty, by miały tyle wrodzonej inteligencji i tyle delikatności uczuć. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o obycie, o kulturę towarzyską, jestem przekonany, że przyswoisz ją sobie bez najmniejszego trudu, kształcić się zaś będziesz mogła, ile ci się podoba. Byle nie za wiele, bo nie chciałbym mieć żony o wiele mądrzejszej ode mnie. – Tego nie obawiaj się – zaśmiała się. – A właśnie tego boję się najbardziej. – Zrobił poważną minę. – Czy ty wiesz, kiedy przekonałem się, że moja Marysieńka jest mądraskiem? – Nie wiem. – Wtedy gdy o wszystkich miasteczkowych awanturach nie powiedziała mi ani słowa. Przecie mogłem podejrzewać, że ów Sobek, który stanął w twojej obronie, miał do tego jakieś prawa. Ale ty pomyślałaś słusznie: Nie będę się przed Leszkiem tłumaczyć, bo jeżeli zdobył się na takie ohydne podejrzenia, to niewart jest nawet wyjaśnień. Marysia nie przypominała sobie, by wówczas tak rozumowała, lecz nie zaprzeczyła. – Nie chciałam tylko wciągać cię w te przykre sprawy – powiedziała. – To znowuż źle. Kogóż masz mieć za obrońcę, jeżeli nie mnie? Zamyślił się i dodał: – Swoją drogą muszę jednak któregoś dnia wstąpić na pocztę i uścisnąć rękę temu Sobkowi. To bezczelność wprawdzie, że ośmiela się on cię kochać, ale postąpił jak uczciwy mężczyzna. Słońce zniżyło się już znacznie. Zwykle o tej porze zabierali się do powrotu, dziś jednak mieli jeszcze wiele rzeczy do omówienia. Ułożyli, że Marysia nazajutrz zakomunikuje pani Szkopkowej o swoich zaręczynach i o tym, że już dłużej nie będzie u niej pracować w sklepie. – Powiedz też jej – zaproponował Leszek – że jeżeli uważa się za poszkodowaną, zwrócisz jej koszty, jakie sobie policzy. – Ty jej nie znasz – odpowiedziała Marysia. – Nie policzy żadnych kosztów, bo przecie wyrównałam je swoją, pracą. Obraziłaby się śmiertelnie na samą wzmiankę o tym. To bardzo zacna kobieta. Boję się czegoś innego: że nie uwierzy w te zaręczyny. – Więc przecie przyjadę, przypuszczam, około południa i usłyszy to ode mnie. W każdym razie miej rzeczy spakowane. – Leszku, kochany mój, czym ja sobie zasłużyłam, że jestem taka szczęśliwa! Objął ją i z największą serdecznością przytulił. Napełniało go niewymowną radością to, że dla tej dziewczyny, dla tej cudownej dziewczyny nie mającej na świecie nikogo bliskiego jest wszystkim i będzie wszystkim. I dziwił się samemu sobie jednocześnie. Tyle przecie razy trzymał w ramionach różne kobiety i nigdy nie czuł nic poza pożądaniem. Dlaczego w stosunku do tej jedynej, której niewątpliwie pragnął bardziej niż czegokolwiek na kuli ziemskiej, nawet pożądanie było w nim inne, przesycone niezmienną miłością i niemal religijnym pietyzmem. Kiedyś podczas pierwszych miesięcy znajomości z Marysią i na nią patrzył tak jak na wszystkie. Gdyby wówczas znalazła się tak sam na sam z nim... Nic nie zatrzymałoby go zapewne przed popełnieniem okropnego błędu. – Dzięki Bogu, że tak się nie stało – myślał. Chodzili jeszcze długo po lesie i już było prawie ciemno, gdy zdecydowali się wracać. Przez kawałek lasu, gdzie było sporo wykrotów i korzeni, jechali wolniutko. Zresztą nie było żadnej obawy. Leszek znał drogę jak swoją kieszeń, znał na niej każdą koleinę, każdy kamień, każdy zakręt. Trafiłby do traktu bodaj po ciemku, a przy świetle mocnego reflektora mogli bezpiecznie jechać dobrym gazem. Tak przynajmniej myśleli. W tejże chwili, gdy motocykl wypadł z lasu, a jego donośny garg napełnił hałasem śpiącą równinę aż do traktu, na jednym z zakrętów bocznej drogi ukazał się cień mężczyzny. Zenon eks-kleryk długo tu czekał. Przespał w rowie kilka godzin i bał się nawet, czy podczas jego snu motocykl nie przemknął z powrotem do traktu. Na szczęście niepokój ten okazał się bezpodstawny. Od boru wickuńskiego zbliżał się warkot maszyny, czasami z wyższych punktów drogi daleko po ciemnych zaroślach błysnął promień jaskrawej zieleni pod dotknięciem reflektora. – Teraz mi się nie wymkną – mruknął Zenon. Od tygodnia pił na umór. Wyprosił od ciotki w Swięcianach kilkadziesiąt złotych i wracając do Radoliszek, czasem pieszo, czasem nadarzającą się furmanką, nie ominął żadnej karczmy, żadnego szynku. Wracał, by jeszcze raz prosić ojca o przebaczenie, nie wierzył jednak, że je uzyska, i z rozpaczy doprowadzał się wódką do zupełnej nieprzytomności. Gdy po południu spotkał na drodze motocykl Czyńskiego i poznał ich dwoje, ich, sprawców jego wypędzenia z domu, w pijanej głowie z całą siłą odezwała się nienawiść i pragnienie zemsty. – Teraz mi zapłacą za moją krzywdę – powtarzał sobie. Wiedział, że tędy muszą wracać, że innego objazdu nie ma. Usiadł w rowie za zakrętem i czatował. Huczało mu jeszcze w głowie i zataczał się, lecz teraz, gdy usłyszał nadjeżdżający motocykl, przystąpił do działania szybko i planowo. Wykalkulował wszystko dokładnie. Tuż za tym zakrętem droga wznosiła się dość stromo i Czyński będzie musiał dodać gazu, a zrobi to tym śmielej, że zakręt jest dość łagodny. Gdy tuż za zakrętem zobaczy nieprzewidzianą przeszkodę, za późno już będzie na hamowanie i nie będzie sposobu uniknięcia katastrofy. Materiał na przeszkodę Zenon przygotował zawczasu. Były to dwa dość grube nadpróchniałe kloce znalezione w zaroślach i kupa kamieni, których nie brakowało w rowach. Teraz bez straty czasu wywindował to na drogę i ułożył systematycznie w poprzek. Przejazd był zatarasowany zupełnie, o wyminięciu przeszkody nie mogło być mowy. Po obu stronach wąskiej drogi były głębokie rowy, a ich brzegi zewnętrzne znacznie wystawały ponad poziom wewnętrznych. Porośnięte zresztą były gęstymi zaroślami tworzącymi jakby dwie ściany na obu stronach. Nie było jeszcze zbyt ciemno i Zenon z ponurym zadowoleniem jeszcze raz obejrzał swoją robotę. Już chciał ruszyć w stronę traktu, gdy przyszło mu na myśl, że ukrywszy się w zaroślach obok barykady może bez obawy przyjrzeć się efektowi swej zemsty. – Przynajmniej zobaczę, jak skręcą kark. – Uśmiechnął się. Ześliznął się kilka razy po stromym zboczu rowu, lecz wreszcie wdrapał się na górę, rozsunął gałęzie krzaków i ułożył się wygodnie pod nimi. Punkt obserwacyjny był wybrany doskonale. Pozostawało leżeć spokojnie i czekać, a gdy się rozbiją, wyjść na trakt i ruszyć do miasteczka. Nikt nie będzie mógł udowodnić mu, że to on ułożył przeszkodę, nikt go tu nie widział, a ten chłop, z którym od wickuńskiej karczmy jechał, pojechał przecie w kierunku Oszmiany. Zresztą nie wiedział nawet, kogo woził. A tych tu znaleźć mogą dopiero rankiem. W nocy tą drogą nikt nie jeździ, nie to co traktem, którym idą furmanki na ranny pociąg na stację lub też po cegłę do Ludwikowa. – Oczywiście mogą powstać podejrzenia – myślał Zenon. – Nieraz odgrażałem się. Ale dowodów przeciw mnie nie znajdą żadnych. A za swoją krzywdę odpłacę... I jeszcze będę miał widowisko... Takie nie co dzień się zdarza!... Mijały minuty, które zdawały się mu godzinami. Warkot motoru zbliżał się, stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Już nie więcej jak pół kilometra dzieliło ich od nieuniknionej katastrofy. – Chyba że go jakieś licho ostrzeże – przemknęło Zenonowi przez głowę. Ale Czyńskiego nic nie ostrzegło. Przeciwnie, skonstatował, że robi się dość zimno i że Marysia może się zaziębić. Ponieważ zaś za mostkiem droga była znacznie lepsza, porządnie dodał gazu. Snop jaskrawego, białego światła wbijał się przed nimi w ciemność, rozsuwał ją na obie strony torując drogę. Jeszcze dwa zakręty, za drugim wzgórek o dość dużej pochyłości i już będzie trakt. Leszek myślał o jutrzejszym dniu, o rozmowie decydującej z rodzicami, o tym, jak przedstawi im Marysię, o swym wielkim szczęściu, o wieczorach spędzanych we dwójkę, o rankach, kiedy budzić się będą, by po raz tysięczny upewnić siebie, że ich szczęście me było snem, lecz rzeczywistością... Myślał o stole nakrytym na dwie osoby, o mej, wesołej, promiennej i jasnej, krzątającej się w jego domu, w ich domu... I nagle zobaczył... Zanim myśl zdołała przebiec przez mózg, zanim zrozumiał, że to śmierć, odruchowo dał hamulec, błyskawicznie opuścił nogi i wbił obcasy w pędzącą pod kołami drogę. Zawyły rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem gumy, dwie fontanny rudego żwiru trysnęły na obie strony i rozległ się głuchy trzask potężnego uderzenia. A potem wszystko ucichło. Widowisko istotnie było nie byle jakie i Zenon nie opuścił zeń ani jednego fragmentu, ani ułamka sekundy. Widział wypadający zza zakrętu motocykl, widział rozpaczliwe wysiłki kierowcy, widział moment, gdy maszyna uderzyła o przeszkodę i dwa ciała pokracznie wylatujące wysoko w powietrze. Potem zaległa cisza. Z dziwną jasnością rozumiał, co się stało. Był tak trzeźwy, jakby nigdy nie miał w ustach kropli alkoholu. Dokonał zemsty. Tam na drodze leżą oni albo zabici, albo śmiertelnie ranni. Dokonał zemsty i nic nie czuł, a raczej czuł w sobie zupełną pustkę. I ten dziwny, głuchy spokój. Zszedł na drogę. Z lewej strony daleko odrzucony od przeszkody leżał motocykl. Zenon zapalił zapałkę. Była to kupa pogmatwanego żelastwa. Ruszył dalej i znowu zaświecił sobie. Leżeli niedaleko od siebie. Ją wyrzuciło dalej. Zenon pochylił się nad nim. Ręce i nogi rozrzucone bezładnie, głowa przykurczona do ramienia. Wyglądał jak miękki manekin. Dół twarzy był zmiażdżony, z szeroko otwartych ust ciekła krew. Oczy miał zamknięte. O dwa kroki dalej leżała ona. Leżała twarzą ku ziemi ze stulonymi ramionami, tak jakby płakała, jakby sama spokojnie położyła się tu, by popłakać sobie, w ten sposób właśnie położyła się, jak wszystkie kobiety kładą się, gdy płaczą. Nie było na niej znać, że cokolwiek jej się stało. Zenon potarł o pudełko nową zapałkę i nachylił się nad Marysią, by zajrzeć jej z boku w twarz. I wtedy zobaczył niewielką krwawą kałużę we włosach. Obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie. Zdawało mu się, że Czyński jęknął. Musiało to jednak być złudzenie. Schował zapałki do kieszeni i ruszył przed siebie. Szedł, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, coraz szybciej. W jego głowie działo się coś dziwnego. Czuł, że ogarnia go jakieś nowe, nieznane uczucie, uczucie straszne. Tak, bał się, śmiertelnie bał się, ale nie tamtych, co zostali na drodze, ale siebie samego, samego siebie w tej pustce, w ciemności, w świadomości, że oto tuż obok, tuż za nim, niemal w nim jest ktoś drugi, potworny, groźny, straszliwy... – Morderca! I nagle zaczął biec. Ze zdyszanych piersi wyrwał mu się krzyk: – Ratunku! Ratunku! Ratunku!... Na trakcie słychać było turkot. Znajdzie tam ludzi. – Na pomoc! Ratunku! Morderca!... Krzyk przechodził w wycie, dzikie, zwierzęce wycie, w nieartykułowany skowyt, w którym nie można już było dosłyszeć słów, tylko obłędny strach i rozpaczliwe błaganie. Kategoria:Znachor